


Letting it Slip

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Last night, Dean let something slip. With his cheeks red, embarrassment flooding his entire body, Dean had to explain it was just something he kept thinking about after seeing it in some porn he’d watched. Of course, Cas didn’t just leave it alone, he demanded details. Which leads them to the here and now. Dean’s naked, waiting for Cas to tell him exactly what to do.ORDean accidentally lets slip he's interested in calling Cas Daddy in bed and Castiel LOVES it wholeheartedly.





	Letting it Slip

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Anon on tumblr who requested "On your knees." And "You can't come until I say so. Understand?"

Dean swallows around the lump in his throat as Cas walks into the room. He’s nervous, his hands shaking where they’re laced together behind his back. His eyes stay glued to the floor, his stomach fluttering with hyperactive butterflies. 

Last night, Dean let something slip. With his cheeks red, embarrassment flooding his entire body, Dean had to explain it was just something he kept thinking about after seeing it in some porn he’d watched. Of course, Cas didn’t just leave it alone, he demanded details. Which leads them to the here and now. Dean’s naked, waiting for Cas to tell him exactly what to do. 

“Gorgeous,” Cas whispers and it makes Dean’s skin break out in goosebumps. “Bend over the bed for me, sweetheart.”

Dean does as he’s asked, draping his chest against the bed, his ass in the air for Cas. The alpha steps up behind him and Dean can feel his slacks against his bare thighs. Cas’ hands run over his back until they land on his ass, kneading the muscles. 

“Are you sure about this, baby?” Dean nods his head, his forehead falling against the bed sheets as he waits. Cas tisks him, slapping his ass cheek. “Use your words, Dean.”

“Yeah. I’m sure, Cas.”

“Cas?”

Dean licks his lips, his heart racing frantically. His fingers dig into the sheets as he finds his courage. “I’m sure. Daddy.”

Cas lets out a growl of approval that resembles more of a purr. It washes over Dean, makes him feel safe and more turned on than he’s ever been before. 

“Such a good boy, Dean,” Cas’ deep, smooth voice tells him. It makes his cock throb where it’s trapped against the bed, precum making the sheets tacky. 

Dean whines when Cas’ thumb finds his ass, rubbing against his hole. This part isn’t new. They’re both alphas and both love to switch but the power play, the ‘Daddy kink’, that’s new and it has Dean aching to be filled and used. 

“Please, Daddy,” he whimpers out when Cas takes his finger away. His body shakes with his resolve to hold his hips still, not chase after the touch. 

“You’re beautiful like this, Dean,” Cas praises and Dean buries his face against the sheets, his cheeks heating with equal parts arousal and embarrassment. “And you’re all mine.”

“Yes,” Dean gasps out when Cas gets on his knees and bites one of his ass cheeks. “Yours, alpha.”

Cas’ hands grip him tight before pulling his cheeks apart. He blows against Dean’s hole, forcing a whimper from his throat before diving in. His tongue laps against Dean’s ass, eating him out with fervor. Dean’s thighs shake from pleasure, his entire body tensing. Cas’ tongue wiggles circles around his hole before a finger breaches him, stretching him. 

 

“Daddy,” Dean moans, his hips pressing back, riding Cas’ face. 

Cas’ finger finds his prostate, rubbing over the nub and making Dean’s body light up from the inside. The scent around them turns even more musky as their arousal skyrockets. Cas pulls back, placing a kiss against Dean’s cheek as he reaches onto the bed to grab something. It only takes a moment until Dean realizes it’s a butt plug being slide into his ass. 

Cas hums. “That looks so pretty, baby. Stuffed and ready for me.” He taps the end of the plug, forcing a groan from Dean’s lips before pulling back and standing up. “On your knees.”

Dean scrambles to obey. He moves to kneel before Cas, looking up at his alpha mate with pleading eyes. Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair before gripping the stands tight. Dean whines as pain radiates through his scalp. Cas pulls him forward, rubbing his face against his bulge. Dean inhales greedily, taking in Cas’ musky, alpha scent which is so concentrated here. 

“Please.”

Cas smirks down at Dean as he slowly opens his slacks, pulling free his cock and stroking it right in front of Dean’s face. Dean opens his mouth and waits. 

“You’re being so good, Dean,” Cas murmurs as he continues to stroke himself. Dean watches, transfixed, as a bead of precum slowly drips from Cas’ tip. 

“Daddy,” Dean murmurs, his cheeks warming. “Please.”

“Just your tongue,” Cas says before moving his hand away. 

Dean dives right in. He sticks his tongue out, licking from the base of Cas’ cock up to the tip. He swirls his tongue around the head, moaning as the taste of precum hits his taste buds. He continues to lick, over and over, trying desperately to be good and give Cas pleasure. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Cas murmurs and Dean shivers in delight. “You can use the rest of you mouth now, sweetheart.”

Dean closes his eyes as he takes Cas’ dick into his mouth, groaning in pleasure. The weight of it on his tongue is perfect and he revels in it. Dean startles as the plug inside his ass begins to vibrate. 

“Oh, Daddy. Fuck,” he gasps before diving back down, taking as much of Cas’ cock into his mouth as he can. Pleasure courses through his body as the vibrations tickle his walls and stimulate his prostate. 

Cas takes his face between his hands, holding his face still. “I’m gonna use your mouth, baby. Put your hands on my thighs.” Dean does as he’s asked, his cock twitching with delight. “If it’s too much, take your hands off my thighs and I’ll stop. Understand?”

“I understand, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Cas whispers before sliding his dick back into Dean’s mouth. Dean hallows his cheeks as best as he can so he can still suck. He focuses on doing everything he can to pleasure his Daddy. 

Dean’s hips start moving without his permission. His balls tingle with the need to come and he’s already so close. 

“You can’t come until I say so. Understood?” Dean groans in frustration as best as he can with a dick in his mouth and it makes Daddy chuckle. “Good boy, baby.”

Cas holds his face tights as his thrusts begin to pick up speed. His cock hits the back of Dean’s throat, making him gag which, by the moan that Daddy lets out, must feel amazing around his dick. He does that over and over until Dean is a moaning mess of tears and drool. 

“I’m so close, baby. Let me come down your throat. Be a good boy for Daddy.”

Dean’s fingers grip Daddy’s thighs even tighter, his eyes pleading for Daddy’s cum. Daddy lets out a long, low moan before pulling back. Dean sticks out his tongue, opening his mouth wide and Daddy groans as he strokes himself to completion, his other hand around his expanding knot. His cum hits Dean’s waiting and overeager mouth. 

The taste against his tongue is salty and perfect. Dean closes his eyes, savoring the flavor before swallowing it all down. His body is still tense, right on the edge but that doesn’t matter right now because he was good. He pleasured his Daddy and made him come. 

“Good boy, Dean.”

Daddy steps back, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’ve been so good, sweetheart. Up on the bed.” Dean scrambles to obey, a smile across his lips. “Tonight is far from over, baby boy.”


End file.
